party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Tier list
Info The tier list is a widely controversial list that ranks all characters in order of their potential to win under tournament conditions, assuming equal skill on the part of each player, based on analysis of the metagame. Tier lists are commonly made for competitive fighting games and high level play, as well as strategy games that involve a selection of usable characters. In Demo v0.6 The first official tier list was released on October 3, 2010. The method to obtaining the lists was that each member had a chance to submit a rankings list, with the characters ranked from best to worst. In the calculation process, characters were awarded 9 points for a first place, 8 for a second, etc all the way down to 1 for a last place on a list. Each character's point totals were then averaged, with the top and bottom rankings for each character excluded to control for outliers. The characters were then organized into tiers based upon significant gaps in point averages. Link would take the top place in this itineration while Kirby would be "anchored" to the lowest tier by many years. Part 2 Prior v0.7 release, as new tier was released on January 1, 2011. The second tier was conceived in in similar way and it appealed more accurately than previous tier, such as the rise of Sonic to the top spot, which many members noted to be superior than Link. In Demo V0.7 With a new demo released, v0.7 tier list was released on March 19, 2011 and added new characters into the list, as well as the new balancing done, some characters either raised or descended on the list, thereby changing their positions. Peach drove to the very top place of the list, while the previous top tiers, Sonic and Link descended to the B tier. The conceiving method was more or less the same. Part 2 Conveived on May 11, 2011, this tier was the first to utilize simulated tournaments matchups rather than members submitting their ranks and deciding the tier by elections. Tournaments would involve 128 participants, and each winner would be recorded. The total number of wins for each character over a large number of tournaments serve as an unbiased and accurate way to formulate a tier list. As Kirby's fourth consecutive time placing last on the tier, said tier would be jokingly called "Kirby n' Friends Tier", whom Kirby shared alongside Black Mage. In Demo v0.8b Because technical issues, v0.8 was splitted in two versions; v0.8a never saw a tier release because of this problem, therefore, it wasn't until v0.8b that a atier would be released on July 12, 2012. As with new demos, the new balancing a new characters once more affected the tier. Kirby, for the first time, would leave the bottom tier to considerably rise to the B tier. Wario would also rise to the top tier while Sonic would have his worst positionating by dropping to the lowest "Kirby Tier". In Demo v0.9a This is the first tier released after the merge of the SFBR into the McLeodGaming Forums. This tier saw the return of Sonic not only to the high tier but to the very first spot on the list, something that didn't happen since v0.6. Former top tier Wario dropped to the 12th tier while former 2nd tier Ness had a very drastical fall by dropping to the 22th tier. Ichigo drops to C tier for the first time after having been an A-tier and B-tier character since the tier lists were created. As with the tradition, the last tier remain called the "K tier" as a callback to Kirby's last position for the majority of the tiers' history prior to his rise in v0.8b. Peach occupied the last position for the first time.